Up The Ass
by ricetard
Summary: Sasuke questions Naruto's manliness, so Naruto suggests them switching spots for the night. SASUNARU -and- NARUSASU. For Cademy Sadence. Yaoi oneshot.


**This is for my biffle, Cademy Sadence. For her birthday present. Because she's that awesome and deserves one AFTER a Christmas present :P**

**--**

The look on Naruto's face was one like a cat's as he ran around, holding Sasuke's ramen. Sasuke was glowering and practically snarling drool as he chased the boy around the village. Yes, there was a slightly déjà vu feel to all this, but everyone else was used to it, so the two boys didn't worry about it at all.

Sasuke finally managed to catch up to Naruto after throwing a shuriken at him, pinning his thing of a sleeve to a tree beside them. Naruto struggled and sulked, but Sasuke went over to him calmly, grabbing the bowl of ramen from out of his hands. Naruto pouted.

"Hey! No fair!" he complained. "You used weapons!"

"I need to _eat_, Naruto," Sasuke said expressionlessly, threading his chopsticks in the noodles calmly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but you should eat like a _man_! Not like a wimp, with weapons and stuff," he pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you saying 'eat like a _man_', Naruto? You're not very manly yourself."

"Yes I man! More of a man than you'll ever be, anyways," Naruto said insistently, staring at Sasuke's ramen and practically gawking. Sasuke glanced at him.

"_Excuse _me? The last time I checked, I was the seme."

"Yeah. And that doesn't make you manlier than me. If anything, it makes you less," he persisted.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well _you_ try taking eight inches up the ass," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyebrows went up even further. "I'm only seven inches."

"I know, but _I'm_ not. And being able to take anything up there makes me far more manly," said Naruto. "And since I enjoy it, even more."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Sasuke frowned.

Naruto looked up at him from being stuck to the tree. "_You_ should try. Wanna switch positions tonight?"

Sasuke looked at him and considered. If he did…he would be the uke. But if he was, according to Naruto's logic, he would be manlier. And he _was_ manlier. Well, if he could take it and enjoy it. But Naruto was an inch longer. He didn't know if he could handle that much. Still, sex was sex, no matter what position.

"Fine. Tonight," he answered. "And then I _will_ be manlier."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke continued eating his food. Seeing this, Naruto struggled against the tree again.

"Can I have some of your ramen?"

"No."

"I hate you."

***

That night, Sasuke lay in bed, waiting for Naruto after his hanging out with Lee and Neji today. Anticipating what it would be like to be on the bottom was nearly impossible. How could he take eight inches when Naruto already took his own seven? But then again, Sasuke didn't want to back down. If anything, he wanted to prove to Naruto that he was the more manly _and_ dominant of the both of them. And he _will_ enjoy being on the bottom.

He could take Naruto's eight inches easy. And he was going to.

(And, well, if he couldn't, the before- and after-making out would make up for it.)

***

"Never…again…"

Sasuke was panting when Naruto finally pulled out of him, the side of his head pressed against the warm mattress. Naruto smirked.

"So you admit that I'm manlier than you?" he said.

"Whatever. I'm just…I'm never going to do that again." It wasn't like the sex was bad—it was _amazing_, really—but Sasuke hated the feeling of not being dominant, and the prospect of being the submissive one. He rolled onto his back on the bed, gasping and staring at the ceiling. Naruto grinned and rolled beside him.

"So? Was I a good seme?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, you were a good seme."

"And I am manlier than you?"

"_Yes_, you are manlier than me."

"Good." Naruto turned and saw the expression on his face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like being on the bottom better."

"Yes. Thank you." Sasuke rolled back over again to face his boyfriend. "Well, I don't really care about manliness anyways. As long as I get to be on top, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're not a man! Sasuke isn't as much of a man as I am!" Naruto suddenly jumped up from the bed and stuck his tongue out at him. "Ha-ha, I'm a man! Sasuke can't take it up the ass!"

"That's because I'd much rather not," Sasuke grumbled, getting up from the mattress. Naruto just stuck his tongue at him again.

"Well hah! And to celebrate, I'm going to go steal your ramen!" Naruto fled out of the bedroom door towards the halls of the building, and at these words, Sasuke ran after him

"Naruto!"

He chased after the other boy and followed Naruto out as he ran from the building, both still naked. Naruto continuously called out, laughing and running along,

"Sasuke can't take it up the ass! Sasuke can't take it up the ass!"


End file.
